


GOBB 2019 Art for #155 Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Ineffably Yours: Stolen Nights)

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn



Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Good Omens Big Bang, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: My contributions as co-artist for Only Love Can Hurt Like This in the Good Omens Big Bang 2019
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	1. Stolen Nights (Dreams of the Future)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Ineffably Yours: Stolen Nights V)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283461) by [SecondHandNews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondHandNews/pseuds/SecondHandNews). 



From Chapter 2 of Only Love Can Hurt Like This, by SecondHandNews. 

Find it on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/638957613546282/?type=3&theater), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8LlvOtjShv/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/190658596586/stolen-nights-dreams-of-the-future-top-holding), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1225003185724645378)!


	2. Holding On To Love

From Chapter 3 of Only Love Can Hurt Like This, by SecondHandNews. 

View on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/638957580212952/?type=3&theater), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8LlvOtjShv/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/190658596586/stolen-nights-dreams-of-the-future-top-holding), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1225003185724645378)! 

**Author's Note:**

> My work as co-artist on [Only Love Can Hurt Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283461), by SecondHandNews. Don't forget to check out [Sator's art contributions on Tumblr. ](https://sator-the-wanderess.tumblr.com/post/190658375355/heres-two-pieces-i-did-for-the-goodomensbigbang)


End file.
